1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system such as an electrophotographic copying machine and a printer, and more particularly, to an image forming system for controlling an image forming apparatus by use of an IC card (a card provided with a semiconductor integrated circuit).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Verification of a user's identification and management of information on the user with respect to a copying machine have conventionally been performed by use of a memory type IC card. In this case, the IC card performs its function in a condition where it is attached to the copying machine.
In a system where the IC card is attached to the copying machine as mentioned above, however, not only the user has to insert and draw out the IC card but also there are possibilities that aggregation of copying is omitted due to forgetting to insert the IC card and that the IC card is stolen due to leaving the IC card attached to the image forming apparatus.